familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Nakhon Pa Mak
) |native_name = นครป่าหมาก |nickname = |settlement_type = Tambon |motto = |image_skyline = 06 Han With Fish in Ban Dongphayom.JPG |imagesize = |image_caption = Villager demonstrating his catch in Nakhon Pa Mak |image_flag = |flag_size = |image_seal = |seal_size = |image_map = Tambon Nakhon Pa Mak Map.JPG |mapsize = |map_caption = Location of Nakhon Pa Mak within Amphoe |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = |subdivision_type3 = Amphoe |subdivision_name3 = Bang Krathum |subdivision_type2 = Province |subdivision_name2 = Phitsanulok |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_region = TH |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = Thailand |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |established_title = |established_date = |established_title2 = |established_date2 = |established_title3 = |established_date3 = |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 58 |area_water_km2 = |area_water_percent = |area_urban_km2 = |area_metro_km2 = |area_blank1_title = Agricultural use |area_blank1_km2 = 41 |population_as_of = 2005 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 6,589 |population_density_km2 = 113 |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_blank1_title = Male |population_blank1 = 3210 |population_blank2_title = Female |population_blank2 = 3379 |population_density_blank1_km2 = |timezone = Thailand |utc_offset = +7 |latd=16 |latm=35 |lats=45 |latNS=N |longd=100 |longm=20 |longs=53 |longEW=E |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 41 |postal_code_type = Postal code |postal_code = 65110 |area_code = |blank_name = Geocode |blank_info = 650507 |blank1_name = Chief roadway |blank1_info = Paved road leading to Route 1114 |blank2_name = Chief watercourse |blank2_info = Wang Thong River |website = ThaiTambon.com |footnotes = }} Nakhon Pa Mak ( ) is a rural subdistrict (tambon) in the Bang Krathum district of Phitsanulok Province, Thailand.Nakhon Pa Mak at Pitlok.net (Thai) Etymology The first element nakhon (Thai: นคร) means town or city. The second element pa (Thai: ป่า) means forest. The third element mak (Thai: หมาก) means betel palm. The name as a whole would be loosely translated as Betel Palm Forest City. Betel Palm are indeed indigenous to the area and inhabitants chew on the betel nuts which contain a natural stimulant, much like chewing tobacco. Geography Nakhon Pa Mak primarily consists of flat lowlands situated in the Nan Basin, which is part of the Chao Phraya Watershed. The Wang Thong River flows through Nakhon Pa Mak at the villages of Ban Sam Ruen and Bang Kranoi.Google Earth Nakhon Pa Mak borders Tha Tan to the north-west, Mae Raka of Amphoe Wang Thong to the north-east, Wat Ta Yom to the east, Phai Lom to the south, and Bang Krathum to the west. History Originally named Sam Ruean (สามเรือน), it was renamed to Nakhon Pa Mak in 1939. Administration The subdistrict is subdivided into 13 smaller divisions called (muban), which roughly correspond to the villages within Nakhon Pa Mak.Nakhon Pa Mak at Thaitambon.com (Thai) There are 8 villages, several of which occupy more than one muban. Nakhon Pa Mak is administrated by a Tambon administrative organization (TAO). The muban in Nakhon Pa Mak are enumerated as follows:Nakhon Pa Mak at Pitlocal.org (Thai) Infrastructure Economy Nakhon Pa Mak's chief industry is farming, primarily rice, fish, cattle, coconuts and herbs. Villagers also grow fresh fruits including bananas and mangos. There are 40 retail businesses (stores and restaurants) in Nakhon Pa Mak, and 1 factory which processes sugar cane. Education Nakhon Pa Mak has four elementary schools (Bueng Lam School, Wat Rat Samosom School, Wat Grung See Jayrin School and Wat Laemphrathat School). Wat Rat Samoson School in Ban Sam Ruen was strictly an elementary school until around 1990, when an additional high school building was added. Prior to 1990, Nakhon Pa Mak children who wished to attend high school were required to utilize private transportation to the nearest high school in Ban Bang Krathum. There are no other high schools and no colleges or universities in Nakhon Pa Mak. There is also no school bus service. Settlements From most populated to least, the villages of Nakhon Pa Mak are: Ban Grong Greng (pop. 1881), Ban Sam Ruen (pop. 1340), Ban Bueng Lam (pop. 1050), Ban Dongphayom (pop. 678), Bang Kranoi (pop. 567), Ban Laemphrathat (pop. 565), Ban Gao (pop. 299) and Ban Laemkrok (pop. 209). From greatest land area to least, the villages rank as follows: Ban Grong Greng (20.9 km2), Ban Laemphrathat (10.4 km2), Ban Dongphayom (6.2 km2), Ban Bueng Lam (5.9 km2), Ban Sam Ruen (5.4 km2), Ban Bang Kranoi (4.4 km2), Ban Gao (2.8 km2) and Ban Laemkrok (1.8 km2). Temples A complete list of active temples in Nakhon Pa Mak is as follows:Nakhon Pa Mak Temples on WebWat.net (Thai) *Wat Bunglam in Ban Bueng Lam is used primarily for funeral ceremonies. *Wat Grung See Jayrin (has a historic chedi) *Wat Laemphrathat *Wat Rat Samosom *Wat See Bun Mayiga Ram (Thai: วัดศรีบุญมายิการาม, Temple of the Renowned Merit of the Noble Lady) in Ban Laemkrok *Wat Dongphayom All of the temples in Nakhon Pa Mak are of the Theravada Buddhist denomination. Attractions *Wat Grung See Jayrin *Ban Dongphayom Boat RaceBan Dongphayom Boat Race at Department of Agriculture Extension (Thai) References Category:Tambon of Phitsanulok Province Category:Settlements in Phitsanulok Province